


Dreams Come True

by Hanayame



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cake, Christmas Eve, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, having fun in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayame/pseuds/Hanayame
Summary: Wataru is seemingly uninterested in the upcoming Christmas so Eichi is worried about him. He tries to arrange a grand-scale christmas date for the two of them, not knowing, Wataru already thought of something for them.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Dreams Come True

„It’s going to be Christmas soon, Wataru.” Said the blond haired scion to his pair some days before the celebration.

„So what, Eichi?” answered the jester without even a trace of interest in the topic.

Eichi wanted to wake up from the nightmare he thought he was in, but apparently he was wide awake. This was reality, no matter how absurd it seemed that the long haired male answered with such lack of enthusiasm as an inflexible person like Keito would have.

Wataru didn’t seem to come to hate him, or if he did, he had confidence that at least he would have noticed that. So the only possible answer to this answer was… that Wataru felt under the weather for some reason.

Thus, Tenshouin Eichi started his grand planning for Christmas Eve, without knowing that the actual reason behind Wataru’s lack of interest was precisely that he already planned something for the two of them but didn’t want to accidentally tell the details. He was just awfully chatty so he worried he might ruin the surprise and not depressed, as his lover thought.

Wataru noticed, Eichi is up to something and started to be afraid of the scion going overboard like buying him a star or an island, when all he wanted is to surprise Eichi who has been working incredibly hard lately, but this whole planning just made him spend more times in the office as he tried to arrange something all too grand. He was even mumbling things to himself like „budget” „too big” and „would Wataru be happy?”. As much as curiosity was killing Wataru from the inside he was afraid to know what Eichi was planning because it might have been too grand for him to accept, something that he can never reciprocate since he wasn’t rich or anything, his most precious and only treasure was his love for Eichi.

After he started to see Eichi getting overloaded with work, he decided to step in.

„EICHI~” he shouted as he opened the door of the blond male’s office in the ES building with a loud thud sound. ”We are going on a date that will be AMAZING~”

„Not now, Wataru, I’m sorry I still need to arrange some things so that everything will be pefect on the da…” he couldn’t finish his sentence, since the long haired male appeared in front of him, after quickly closing the distance, and took the phone from his hand. With a quick motion he turned it off and put it into his pocket. „Wataru, I don’t have time to play, give it back, please.”

„Only if you tell me what you planned for Christmas for us, because I feel like it’s too much!” against the scions persistence he needed to stand his grounds too. He set a mixture of demanding and questioning looks to Eichi.

„Fine, if I can go back to my work. I wanted to buy an… island for you…”he admitted it a bit timidly since he knew it might overwhelm Wataru.

„I KNEW IT!” he dramatically gestured with his hands as he shouted then his voice got quiet and more loving.”I knew you were up to something all to grandiose you silly, but you really needn’t.”

„You seemed to be in low spirits because you were not happy about Christmas, so I just wanted to surprise you. At first I was trying to buy a star, but apparently they are all too expensive and can’t even be seen so I settled with an island.”

„Eichi, I don’t know how to tell you but… these are not things that commoner folks usually just buy. I’m totally content with your love! All I need is your love. So please cancel all ridiculous plans, I already planned something AMAZING~ for us so look forward to it fufufu~”

„Wataru…”

„Fufufu what can I say. Well then, see you later, Eichi!” He started to walk out of the room since he didn’t need to drag Eichi out anymore but he forgot to give back his phone. „Oops, I almost sabotaged your work, I shall not do it or we won’t be able to enjoy our date~” he gracefully held out the phone that he took out of his pocket so that Eichi could take it.

„Right, thank you! If you excuse me, I have some canceling letters to write to… all the places I asked for an island to buy.” He softly laughed, as he sat down at his table, probably was still under the effect of Wataru’s reaction. A moment later all his attention was directed towards his laptop.

Wataru gave up on getting his attention again, instead he left the office, his actions followed by an enormous sigh.

At least he was ready with all of his preparations, and didn’t have to worry about Eichi overworking himself before the day.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

In the morning of the long awaited date Wataru appeared at the window of Eichi’s dormitory room with the help of a helicopter-yes the very man who convinced Eichi to stop his all too grand plans after all that did it just for show- and marvelously woke everyone up in the room while he was shouting.

„Eichi! Eichi! EICHI~ I have come for you! Your Hibiki Wataru is here to take you on a date, open the window.”

Needless to say Eichi has already been awake, since he was all too excited to sleep. He was already ready, so after making sure he was dressed warmly, for not knowing what might come and it was cold outside, he pulled away the curtains. Wataru who was floating on a ladder in front of their window became visible. He wasn’t sure this was the best way of leaving the room, but why not. He trusted his partner, and knew, the long haired male wouldn’t let him fall by any means. Without any hesitation he opened the window and stepped on the ladder, while grabbing it with one of his hands. The other hand was grabbed by Wataru who confidently stood on the ladder while supporting Eichi too as it was pulled back to the helicopter and they were-finally, for real- safe.

Glimpsing out, Eichi remembered his fever dream from two years ago. He didn’t need to daydream about it anymore, it was all reality, and his heart was fluttering with joy and excitement, maybe all too much, it made him dizzy. He looked forward to whatever Wataru planned and hoped, someone -Aira, since Rei was probably asleep again, won’t be up for hours- will close the window.

On the way to their destination they had some breakfast and a bit of chit-chat about various things. That being said it was mostly Wataru rambling while Eichi listened to it lovingly, while braiding his hair.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

After some hours, the helicopter landed on the top of a snow covered mountain. It was plentily midday by the time. Wataru helped Eichi out, holding his hand and making sure he wouldn't trip as he got off.

„So much snow!” The blond haired male was amused by the sight of the pure whiteness.

„Right? It’s AMAZING~! Now, do you know what we will do? Take a guess?”

To answer Wataru’s question, Eichi got lost in his thoughts for a short while, then spoke up.

„Snow-boarding? Maybe skiing.” Wataru looked deeply into his eyes, then flashed a mischievous smile.

„Both are wrong. We will go sledging.”

„Sledging?” As he asked back, he imagined the sledge of Santa Claus, something that a commoner could never use.

„Yes, sledging! Come, Eichi!” the long-haired male grabbed his hand and started to walk with quick steps, the scion could barely follow him, especially in the snowy ground.”

They didn’t walk a lot before they reached a small -well, not so small that there wouldn’t be a ski lift- ski slope that was empty. There was a small wooden-looking cottage next to it. They went in first before doing anything. It was warm and cozy inside, but it was empty too. Well almost empty. There was a single receptionist waiting for them, who when they got closer it turned out was nobody else, Yuzuru.

„Welcome to the Himemiya private sky center. Today we are closed because it’s Christmas Eve, but as this gentleman-he pointed at Wataru who waved his hands in response as if to say ’Hi, it’s me’- reserved the place well before, you two shall have fun. Your sledge is ready, I shall bring it out in a moment.”

Yuzuru disappeared for a moment behind a door, and when he came back he was pulling a wooden sledge behind him. Big enough only for two people, the one that commoner kids used frequently to play in the snow. Eichi looked at it.

„Yuzuru, I think there is a misunderstanding here. This isn’t a sledge, is it?” He asked.

„Yes, Eichi-sama this is certainly a sledge.”

„Isn’t sledge like… you know the one that Santa uses too” he drew its shape to the air with his index fingers as he was talking about it, which made Wataru laugh out loudly because of the misunderstanding. Yuzuru needed all his willpower to hold back the laugh.

„My dear Eichi, listen to me. This is the sledge of commoners. There is no way we could have gotten Santa’s sledge. It would be hard to pull by ourselves, especially uphill. Nevertheless I, your Hibiki Wataru promise you that we will have plenty of fun with this too, just trust me.” He took the sledge from Yuzuru, as he held out his other hand to Eichi.

„I trust Wataru. I would trust you with my life too.” He accepted the hand of the purple-eyed male, who was already on his way out a moment later, dragging both the sledge and Eichi-who laughed from his amusement-behind him.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

As Eichi sat on the sled at the edge of the slope, he was slightly nervous. He tried skiing before, even snow-board last year with Wataru, though not for long, since he needed to be careful not to catch a cold. Even at that time he knew their fun would be only short, because he can’t afford himself to be outside in the cold for long. Wataru sat behind him, and took control of the sledge.

They started sliding down the slope. The scion was surprised at the speed. He could feel his heartbeat quicken which might have been caused by the thrill concerning the activity or because of Wataru who was holding him from behind as he controlled the sledge.

After some joyful screaming into the nothing on the way they reached the end of the slope. They stood up to take the ski-lift to go uphill and sledge down again, but this time Eichi wanted to be in control of the sledge, just to try it. Wataru sat down, and looked at his pair, signaling that he is ready. The blond haired male was slightly nervous, but he decided to act instead of needless thinking since he experienced sliding down. What could have gone wrong? He settled down then pushed his legs away from the hill.

The sledge started to slide. The power he used wasn’t enough probably, and somehow it took the wrong direction, since they were nearing an area where the snow was piled up, and non-touched. The sliding became slow, almost halted, as the fresh snow piled up under the sledge. Wataru tried his best not to laugh, as Eichi tried to take control of the situation, but it was useless. In the end the sledge fell over, and they both landed in the snow, laughing. Unhurt naturally since they weren’t really in motion anymore and if there would have been any impact, the snow took it all, they just fell with a gentle thud. Wataru turned to his back, making sure there was enough space and started to move his legs and arms to make a snow angel. Eichi mimicked him to make his own angel. When he was ready, the long haired male helped him up. He felt mischievous, so after standing up, he showed Wataru away gently, making them both landing in the snow, him being on top of Wataru, whose braid came a bit loose and half-covered in snow, some pieces of hair falling out, covering his rosy face. Eichi swept away the hair from his face then kissed him, deeply, lovingly. When they parted, Wataru spoke up.

„As much as I would like to kiss back right now, dear Eichi, let me remind you I’m still laying in the snow and my coat starts to get wet which is a bit uncomfortable.”

Noticing the situation, he stood up quickly, and stretched out his hand to Wataru, to help him up.

„I’m sorry. Let’s continue it later.”

In the end before they went back, since they were mid-slope they went back to the frequently used part and with Wataru in control they slid down to take the ski-lift. They could actually barely fit in with the sledge but it was still better than walking uphill. The scenery they saw from there was also breath-taking, especially as it was getting dark, and the lights next to the slope started to light up. It was a heart-warming moment, and if not for the sledge being on the way between them, they would have certainly shared a kiss. Without being able, they just held hands to feel less cold, as if to transmit warmth to each other.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

Yuzuru and Tori were already waiting for them in the cottage with blankets and hot cocoa so they could change the wet clothes and get warm and cozy next to the fireplace on the couch. Fortunately the younger fine members left them alone to warm up and have a bit more alone time.

As he was sipping his cocoa, Eichi felt like this was a dream. To spend Christmas with Wataru and play with him in the snow-even if only for a bit- to be with everyone from fine, and not alone in a hospital. He unconsciously let out a laugh.

„Eichi~” Wataru said his name lovingly.”What is so amusing?”

„I was just thinking about how two years ago I spent christmas alone at a hospital, not knowing if I will survive and now I’m with you. With fine. As if my dream come true.”

Wataru took down the mug to the table and helped out the one Eichi was holding from his hands, to free them so that he could take them. He looked into the blond haired male’s azure eyes.

„Dreams come true, Eichi. You can make them reality, you are strong enough.”

„Good to hear, since I have a dream of spending a holiday with you on an island nobody is, just us.”

„Oh dear, I can’t promise anything if it were to happen.”

„As I told you, I trust you with my life. Also, I have to admit something. I couldn’t cancel the island in the end so… you are the owner of a little island somewhere in micronesia. Merry Christmas Wataru.”

„Eichi… thank you very much. We shall use that island as we want then fufu~.” He laughed as he leaned in to kiss his partner. ”I didn’t get you anything special though.”

„Wataru, this trip was already special enough, thank you.”

They were just sitting there after this, holding hands while getting lost in the gaze of the other, so they barely noticed when someone made a high pitched cough imitating noise.

Tori was standing there, looking at them disapprovingly. In a moment Yuzuru appeared next to him with a cake in his hands. Eichi glanced at Wataru with a puzzled look, who was just as confused as him.

„I believe, your date is over now, so time to celebrate Christmas as fine.” said the pink haired boy who was the one who got the cake. The lights went off, except the ones that only served decorating purposes. He settled down as Yuzuru lit the mini fireworks on the top of it, then took place next to his master.

Not long after the lights of the fireworks ceased, the main lighting was on again, and some servants appeared with the dinner.

„Before the cake, as much as I would like to skip it, we should have dinner.” Tori said briefly, as the older members of fine were still under the effects of his little surprise.

They had a feast, followed by a small party, just the four of them. Eichi never thought before that he would be this happy on Christmas Eve one day, as he actually was. Together with everyone from fine.

But first and foremost with his beloved Wataru, who actually shared the sentiment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!  
> Eichixhappiness is one of my OTPs along with WataEi so this was born as the combination of the two. I hope you liked it. I'm not sure I could give justice to Wataru, but it was fun to write.


End file.
